beybladefandomcom_ja-20200214-history
Hiwatari,Kai
Kai wa idaina Nippon no gunji kaisha" Hiwatari entāpuraizu" ni kizoku to sōzoku-jin no musukodesu. Kare wa itsumo isshōkenmei hataraite, hijō ni kūru to bokunenjindesuga, dokugaku de burēden no kanō-sei ni michite iru. Kare wa, Dranzer (: Suzaku-moto de) beiburēdoanimeshirīzu to fushichō no bitto-juu no kīpā no hotondo no burēdoburēka no kyaputendesu. Kai wa moto shinkuro no Urara Takano de, eigo no dabu de debiddo ōkyū de hanasa rete iru. Kai wa burēdoshākusu no rīdādatta. Kare wa,-gai no saikō no bei o sagashita. Sokode kare wa, kare o mitsukeru tame ni kare no chīmu zentai o okutta. Kai wa totsuzen karurosu toyuu namae no kare no chīmu no ichiin toshite, taison o yabutta tōjō. Taison wa, kai to taison no bei o hakai suru tame no chōsen de wa nakatta. Atarashii kettō futō bitto Dranzer-juu doragūn to taison ni rirīsu sa remashita. Atode, kare wa burēdo no same o nokoshi, soshite kai, rei, makkusu to taison de kōsei sa reru burēdoburēka, no rīdādesu. Kai wa ōkiito kin'niku nihongo/ Russich otokonokodesu. Kare no mottomo kenchona tokushitsu no hitotsu wa, kisetsu-goto ni henka suru koto o kare no kami to me no irodesu. Shikashi, shīzun 1 no kare no gaiken wa, saikō no kare no manga no gaikan, akai me, kagayaku ao to murasaki to kuroi kami ni fitto. Kare wa ōku no baai, karafuruna shōsai (tatoeba, kiiro to aka no botan no moji retsu nado) de, tsūjō kurai iro (kuro matawa murasaki)dearu bagīpantsu to taitona tankutoppu o, mi ni tsukete iruga, kare wa, osoraku Blader, hotondo no kare no ishō no henkōdesu. Kare wa, sukāfu, tosō wa kare ga gakkō ni aru ma mo, kare no kao o egaita, kare wa shīzun 2 de kare no sukāfu o chakuyō sa rete inakute mo, shōhyō toshite Kobaltblaut ni yokusei suru hitsuyō ga arimasu shite imasu. Sore ga omomi de mitasa rete irunode Kai wa, tokuni kōgeki no ugoki no baai, kare no sukāfu o surō shimasu. Kare wa kare no hidari mimi ni iyaringu o motte imasu. Kai no hada no iro wa manga de mo anime de hadesudesu. Karera wa chiyu shite iru yō ni mieru mono no, kare no ude wa, katto to shīzun 3 de achikochi ni kizuato ga atta. Kai ga shīzun 1 de mita toki ni, kare wa aka no haji to kiiro no botan ga aru taitofitto kuro no tankutoppu de, ōkina poketto ga tsuite iru sora aoi bagīpantsu o mi ni tsukete iru. Kare no kutsu wa aka no sutoraipu to kuro no monodeari, sukētāshūzu no yō ni narimasu. Kare wa kare no shomei no akai sukāfu to āmupurotekutā o chakuyō shite imasu. Kare no me wa ejiputo no aoi kami no mijikai namerakana kāmain/ buraunponī to kare no kyaroraina ao,desu. Shīzun 2 de wa, kare wa hiza no ue ni aka no sutoraipu, to poro no kubi o motsu murasakiiro no tankutoppu,(kare no sukāfu o kōkan suru) to shi, aka no sutoraipu to kiiro no botan ga gurē no zubon o mi ni tsukete iru. Kare wa murasakiiro no āmuu~ōmā o chakuyō shite imasu. Kare no kutsu wa,-gun no būtsu ya tinbārando to omowa reru. Bakku ga kuro no toki ni kare no me wa, gurē/ burū kono kisetsudearu, soshite haiiro no kurai kage de, kare no ponīdesu. Kare wa gakkō no seifuku, midori burezā, shiroi shatsu, akai nekutai to gurē no zubon o shukushō shimasu. Kare wa, iyaringu o mi ni tsukete iru. Shīzun 3 de wa, wareware wa murasaki no pantsu, aka no sutoraipu to kiiro no botan o motsu murasaki toppu to kuro no besuto ni kare o sanshō shite kudasai. Kare no sukāfu wa modotte, kare wa kuroi tebukuro o mi ni tsukete iru. Kare no kutsu wa kurodesu. Kare no me wa sekandoshīzun no kare no mae no kaminoke yori mo kurame no tōn no murasakiiro hadesudesu, to kare no kami Kare wa mata, dai 2 shīzun ni kurabete otona kara hakkiri to mite iru Manga de wa, Kai wa, yori shōsaina mono no, sorera no maināchenji de, anime no yō ni onaji fuku o kite iru. Kare no me wa karumin to kare no kami o ao to murasaki to kurodesu. Mushiro naikō-tekidesuga, Kai wa shirīzu no BLADET kanjō-teki ni kudō-sa Blader no hitotsu to haruka ni kanjō-tekina kare wa tokuni shimesa rete iru yori modesu. Sore wa burēdingu no idaina jūyō-sei ga kare no jinsei niwatatte hoji shimeshite imasu. Deatte mo burēdoburēka no kyaputen toshite, kare wa tsuneni kare no chīmumeito kara ittei no kyori o tamotsu. Emirī, kai ga saidai no kyōfudatta nochi kare ga hajimerunaraba, karera wa,, sore wa saishū-teki ni okotta toshite, tekisetsu ni sorera o shiru yō ni naru koto ga arimasu. Kare wa ichi-nin de kare no jinsei no hotondo o shūtoku shita nochi, kare wa yūjin nashide, tsuneni ichi-nin de ita, to akiraka ni kōdō shita, kare wa, yūjō no taisetsu-sa o shitte, kare no seitai sofu no yuiitsu no" kea" wa, kare ga yuiitsu shiyō sa rete iru koto o shitte iru. Shikashi kare wa uragira reta to bujoku, kare ni yoru to, nobasa to hisshi ni kare o hozon shiyou to shite ita baikaru-ko einbarch to kare no chīmumeito de kōri no kai toshite, kare wa kanojo ga hontōni suki to überwandt o shinjite kare o chūdan shita koto ga nai kare no kyōfu ni jitsugen Kare wa kare ga toshi toshite sakusei sa reta" mienai kabe" o yobidashimasu. Shirīzu ga susumu nitsurete, kare wa seijuku shi, kare no chīmumeito to no yori ōpun ni narimasu. Saigo ni, komyuniti no beiburēdo no kare no dōryō no ōku to kare no sōi ni mo kakawarazu, Kai wa shūdōin to kare no sofu wa, sekai de eikyō-ryoku no ōku o gisei ni suru koto. Kai wa kare no chīmumeito ni mukatte zuwerden no omoiyarida. Kare wa, shīzun 1 no mētā atsui garasu kara makkusu o kyūshutsu do~unga to no tatakai no ma ni kan rei ni mochikaetta, kare wa chīmu no psykick mae ni taison, hirarī, rei to kenī o hozon suru. V - fōsu, hirarī, kare wa shima ni sū-kai o kyūshutsu. To begarīgu o hakai suru tame ni burukkurin no tatakai de kare no seimei o kiken ni sarashita. Sono mottomo kenchona tokuchō wa, subete no jōkyō de hokori to kōhei no kare no kankakudesu. Kare wa hādo Kerlistdesuga, kare wa neko no kazoku no tame ni tabemono o motte kuru, neko no mirukudeari, kare wa inu o motte iru dai san shi ̄zun no dai ichi no haji-bu ni kyōkyū sa reru. Kore wa, kare wa dōbutsu ga sukide, yawarakaku, yori zeijaku ni mukatte sorera o ataeru koto o shisa shite iru. Sore wa kare ga nozomeba, kare wa beiburēdo G reboryūshon no taikai no saigo no shiai ni taison to no shiai de sukoshi kureijī sayō suru baai, kai wa, kurai to han seishinbyō no hito ga dekiru koto ni ryūi suru koto ga dekimasu. Kai wa, kare wa burēdo no same (dāzu no gurūpu, kyōfu ya sonota no haiboku), oyobi genzai no Beyblademeister no senchōdearu, saisho no episōdo no owari ni mukatte hyōji sa remasu. Takao Kinomiya (taisongurenjā) wa, beiburēdo no shujinkō wa, Kai no" torimaki" no izure ka o mitashite imasu. Karurosu wa, genba de kono shinjin nitaishite ushinai, kai to yoba reru. Kare wa kono shōri no tame no kare no bitto-juu o shiyō shite inaiga, kore wa, onaji yō ni kantan ni karurosu no yōna taisontaison o shisa shite iru. Kai wa taison no tensai yūjin kenī o yūkai shi, kare no shakuhō no tame ni taison ga yōkyū sa remasu. Tatakai wa taison no atarashii bitto-juu doragūn no okage de, hikiwake to naru. Kenī wa, kai o kainin shi, kiemasu. Dochira mo saishū-teki ni kare no hōhō de ta no mono no ma de, kaikenī to makkusu ga shimesu chiiki no taikai ni sanka suru made, sore ijō no tairitsu wa, kai to taison to no ma de hassei shimasen. Taison wa, kai ni kare no ni-nin no yūjin ni fukushū o chikau Sore ga ketteitekina shōri o motte irushi, chanpionshipputaitoru o kakutoku suru made, kesshō de kai to taison wa, sorezore no tatakai taison ga katsudarou. Tatakai no nochi, riyū no moto, chiiki chanpion to kono supōtsu niokeru kare no hōfuna keiken to BBA no direkutā,-shi dikkenson, burēdoburēka no kyaputen toshite, Kai no ichi, ganpeki no ichi o teikyō shimasu. Kai wa nattokudesuga, kare no puraido ga rīdāshippu o ukeireru yō ni kare o pusshu shimasu. Chīmu wa, ganpeki kara sukoshi kan'yo to wa ie, katsu tame ni ajia to amerika no tōnamento ni susumimasu. Robāto no shiro de jonīkai niyotte yōkyū sa reru, sorera nitaishite tatakau make to narimasu. Sore wa, kai no fukushū o seikō sa seru tame ni kōshiki no kyanpēn de nomideshita. Wārudokappu de wanaku shūdōin Balkov o hōmon shita nochi, Kai wa kimyōna dōsa o kaishi shimasu. Daitan'na ugoki ni, kare wa burēdoburēka o nokoshi, kare no sofu vu~orutēru, soshite kare no chīmu wa, kaitai bōizu de futatabi toji raremasu. Kai wa kare ga kodomo toshite yorokonde ita sono uchi, bitto-juu kyōryokudesu koko de shiyō. Ikken kanpekina burakku Dranzer. Kono atarashii burēdo ni kai, kaitai bōizu to, hobo saishū-tekina shidō ni ichi-nin de subete no hōhō o saisei suru koto ga kanōdesu. Saishū raundo no mae ni kai mo reitō baikaru mizuumi ni jisan suru herikoputā o sōshin shite, kare no katsute no chīmu ni charenji o sōshin shimasu. Soko ni, Kai wa subete kare no zenryoku de karera o attō shi, taison, rei to kenī to tatakau. Taison no doragūn shikashi mijikaiga, hakai sa reyou to shite iru chōdo sono toki, makkusu wa kare no burando no atarashii, yori kyōryokuna Draciel ga fuzoku shite imasu. Taison wa, ganpeki o kaishi suru kikai o uketori, Dranzer no Dranzers no ikari o hōki shi, rei, taison to makkusu no kumiawase kettei wa, burakku Dranzer o taosuto, Kai no yūjō no shin no chikara o rikai suru yō ni kanri shimasu. Mizuumi no kōri ga ware o kaishi shimasuga, Kai wa idō suru koto o kyohi. Yuiitsu no kare no chīmu kara no sapōto no ikutsu ka no tango no nochi ni, sorera ga kotai jimen ni kare o hikimodosu koto ga dekimasu. Kono rinshi taiken no nochi ni Kai wa taison to borisu e no ritān no kare no Dranzer o torimasu. Zenkai wa, kare ga burakku Dranzers no dengen no pawā o tokihanatsu to, mashin o hakai suru. Katsute kare wa idaina chīmu no rīdā toshite no yakuwari o ukeireru, kare wa futatabi chanpionshippu no tame no burēdoburēka o torēningudesu. Kare wa kaitai no shōnen-tachi no supensā ni ushinatta toki no deai ga kare o kōri no ue ni motte ita shin'en'na eikyō o akiraka ni suru. O riyō shite kare no atarashiku hakken chīmu no seishin wa, kare wa tsugi no wārudokappu futatsu no chīmu de okonawa reru späterNachdem kai o, gakushū shite iru mae ni, kare wa hontō no chansutaison no bīto o mite, adobaisu ya burēdoburēka ni katsu koto o hoshō suru tame ni sapōto no tame ni Kai rei o teikyō shite imasu. Kare wa kare ga sanka suru nani chīmu ka wakaranainode, mada kare ga chīmu ni nokorimasu. Makkusu to rei wa chīmu o hanare, tatakai no saishū dankai ni yosen de Kai beiburēdo senshuken taikai niyori zōka suru koto ga dekiru. Soko ni kare wa taison no pātonādesu. Kare wa BBA kara jinin o shomen de sengen sa rete irai, shika shi, nagaide wa nai. Zensha burēdoburēka kakumei to BBA Blader Kai wa dengeki bōizu ni sanka shimashita. Kare wa atarashii chīmu to issho ni beiburēdo sekai senshuken no tame ni nyūyōku e tobu. Shikashi, rei, taison tai taison no shiai no aru hajime no kontesuto no mae ni, kai ga tachimukau. Kare wa burēdoburēka o satta riyū o kare kara shitte hoshii. Kai wa kare ga rain ni kare no hyōban o oku yoyū ga nai koto o kare ni kotaeta. Kare wa mata, taison no kanshō-tekina chīmu ga wārudokappu de yūshō suru chansu ga nakatta to itta. BBA kakumei wa, F - ōchō nitaishite raundo 2 no dengeki no otokonoko no tatakai no saisho no saishū raundo o ushinatte ita nochi. Tara wa, juria to no saisho no matchi o kakutoku shite, soshite kon Kai wa rauru nitaishite Antretter hitsuyō ga arimasu. Kai wa kare no atarashii Dranzer no gigu o shiyō shite imasu. Shiai-chū ni hijō ni shizukana ganpeki ni suii shi, migigawa no shunkan o matta. Gigu o bureijingu tokushu kōgeki Dranzers de, kairaurubei wa arīna kara yusō. Kōshite dengeki bōizu wa sarani gēmudesu. Rōma de wa, itaria ga butai ni wārudokappu o iku. Chūsen wa, BBA kakumei ga dengeki bōizu ni taikō suru koto o akiraka ni shita. Sutajiamu no dare mo ga shokku o ukeruto taison ga kyōsō ni tatakau koto ga kotoni odoroita. Kai mo odoroite iru. Soshite sono kai wa daichi to no saisho no matchi de tatakau. Bei no wa, kanojo no 1tsu betsu no o poppu shi, ichigeki de kyōki futō bei wa BBA no kakumei no ginkō e no arīna no bin o unkō suru kōkū kaisha. Hiro no yoko no kabe ni atama no taka-sa de Dranzer maegami,. Kai wa sore o ushinai, kono haiboku no riyū o motte iru yō ni miemasu. Tara wa kare no saisho no shiai ni katsuga, 2-banme o ushinatta. Dengeki bōizu wa 1-hai o motte ori, hitotsu wa kiroku sa reta shōri. Madorīdo no Hoja deruparashio karera wa PPB nitaisuru subete no shutātsu o Tretten. PPB subete shutātsu, onsei no toraburu o kaiketsu suru tame no hatoba, yori kankyaku no būingu, kare wa kare no hantai-sha ga keii o motte atsukawa reru koto o nozonde iru tame. Dai ichi dankai toshite, otagai nitaishite saidai to kai. Kore wa kare no atarashii Draciel to Dranzer ga muzukashiinode saisho wa, kaimakkusu o kashō hyōka. Kai wa hi to mizu o tatakau koto o kettei. Makkusu wa, kare no tokushu kōgeki no jūryoku kontorōru o shiyō shite imasu. Shikashi kai wa jūryoku-jō o hakai shi, tatakai ni katsu koto ga dekiru. Ta no chīmukyaputen to issho ni, junbi tara to kare no saigo no taiketsu no tame no taison. Saisho no jitsu beiburēdokai Frostic ga Dranzerda to gēmukyūbu no bideogēmu no tame no sūpātōnamentobatoruanime de wa shimesa rete inaiga, beiburēdo no shōko ga aru. KAIS wa, kono shīzun o Beyblades: Dranzer no supairaru to Dranzer-en. In English Kai Hiwatari first appeared in the first season of Beyblade in Episode 1, "A new challenger" and is the son of a noble family and heir to the great Japanese military company "Hiwatari Enterprise". Kai is the captain of the Blade Breakers and the keeper of the phoenix bit-beast, Dranzer (in the original: Suzaku). Kai always works hard, is a pretty cool and unsociable person but is full of possibilities in Bladen through self-education. Kai include only the strongest, which is clearly seen, as it can destroy the blade of one of its members because he had lost in the fight against Tyson. In addition, Kai is always very quiet and not speak more than necessary. Kai is referred to as anime often arrogant, that's probably because of his resolute demeanor, and his proud bearing. He is often annoyed by his team and he finds it difficult to integrate in the team. He gains his respect but in a very idiosyncratic way. Respect, helpfulness and tolerance are great for Kai Fremdwörter.Kai and has considerable muscles, which serve as proof of serious training. One of his most remarkable qualities is his hair and eye color that changes from season to season. He is probably the Blader, his outfit changes at the most, although he often wears a tight tank top with baggy pants. The Baggy Pants are usually dark colored and have little details like his shirts. In the third season of Beyblade Kai, however, carries over his purple top, a black leather vest is also equipped with the colorful details. Then there is the imposing white scarf. Even as a small child to his face painted Kai with blue stripes. Only at school he does not wear face paint, because it is forbidden there, to face painting itself. Kai appears towards the end of the first episode, in which he is the captain of the Blade Sharks (a group of bladers, terrorize and defeat the other), and the current Beyblademeister. Takao Kinomiya (Tyson Granger), the main character from Beyblade meets one of Kai's "henchmen". Carlos loses against this newcomer on the scene and called Kai. This suggests Tyson Tyson as easily as Carlos, although he does not use his bit-beast for this victory. Kai kidnaps Tyson's genius friend Kenny, and is challenged by Tyson for his release. The battle is a draw, thanks to Tyson's new bit-Beast Dragoon. Kenny dismisses Kai and disappears. No further confrontations occur between Kai and Tyson until they both participate in the regional tournament, where Kai Kenny and Max suggests, among other things on his way to the final. Tyson vows to avenge his two friends to Kai Kai and Tyson in the finals will each win a fight Tyson until it has the decisive victory and wins the championship title. After the battle, provides the Director of the BBA, Mr. Dickenson, Kai's position as captain of the Blade Breakers, quay position because as a former regional champion and his vast experience in this sport. Though Kai is unconvinced, his pride pushes him to accept the leadership. The team goes to the Asian and American tournaments to win, albeit with little involvement from the quay. In Robert's castle is challenged by Johnny Kai, fights against them and lose. It was only at an official campaign to succeed Kai revenge. At the World Cup but after visiting the abbey Balkov, Kai begins to behave strangely. In a bold move, he leaves the Blade Breakers and closes again at his grandfather Voltaire, and his team, the Demolition Boys. Kai used here is a powerful bit-beast, of which he was delighted as a child. The seemingly perfect Black Dranzer. With this new blade is capable of Kai, the Demolition Boys and playing almost all the way alone to bring up the final. Before the final round Kai sends a challenge to his former team, even sending a helicopter to bring them to the frozen Lake Baikal. There, Kai fights against Tyson, Ray and Kenny, overwhelming them with all his might. Just when Tyson's Dragoon however short, is about to be destroyed, Max comes with his brand-new, much stronger Draciel. Tyson takes the opportunity to start wharves and abandoned Dranzer Dranzers anger, and the combined determination of Ray, Tyson and Max manages to defeat Black Dranzer and make Kai understand the true power of friendship. The ice on the lake begins to crack, but Kai refuses to move. Only after a few words of support from his team allows them to pull him back on solid ground. After this near-death experience Kai takes his Dranzer of Tyson and returns to Boris. The last time he unleashed Black Dranzers power and destroys the machine. Once he accepts the role as leader of a great team, he is training again the Blade Breakers for the championships. He reveals the profound impact that the encounter had on the ice at him when he loses to Spencer of the Demolition Boys. Taking advantage of his newfound team spirit, Kai Ray offers advice and support to ensure that the Blade Breakers to win before he later Tyson prepared for his final confrontation with Tala, together with the other team captains. Although not shown in the anime, there is evidence from Beyblade: Super Tournament Battle for GameCube video game that actual first Beyblade Kai the Frostic was Dranzer. Kais Beyblades this season: Dranzer spiral and Dranzer Flame. After Kai has learned that the next World Cup takes place in teams of two, he sees a real chance to beat Tyson. Yet he remains in the team because he does not know what team he will join. Max and Ray left the team and may be increased by Kai Beyblade Championship Tournament in the preliminary rounds to the final stage of fighting. There he is Tyson's partner. However, not long since he declared in writing his resignation from the BBA. Former Blade Breaker Revolution and BBA Blader Kai joined the Blitzkrieg Boys. He along with his new team fly to New York for the Beyblade World Championships. However, before Tyson's first match contest against Ray, Tyson, Kai confronts. He wants to know from him why he left the Blade Breakers. Kai replied to him that he can not afford to put his reputation on the line. He also said that Tyson's sentimental team had no chance to win the World Cup. After the BBA Revolution had lost the first final round of the Blitzkrieg Boys fight in round 2 against F-Dynasty. Tala has won the first match against Julia, and now must Kai Antretter against Raul. Kai uses his new Dranzer gigs. During the match remained very quiet quay and waited for the right moment. With special attack Dranzers Blazing Gig, Kai Raul Bey transported from the arena. And thus the Blitzkrieg Boys are a game further. In Rome, Italy goes on stage the World Cup. The draw has revealed that the BBA Revolution compete against the Blitzkrieg Boys. Everyone in the stadium shocked and surprised that Tyson not fight to compete. Kai is also surprised. And so Kai fights in the first match against Daichi. Bey's popped her one another and with one blow flies madness quays Bey from the arena to the bank of the BBA Revolution. Dranzer bangs, at head height on the wall next to Hiro. Kai loses it and appears to have reasons for this defeat. Tala wins his first match but lost the second. The Blitzkrieg Boyz have now one defeat and one win recorded. Hoja Del Palacio in Madrid they Tretten against the PPB All Starz. The audience boos from the PPB All Starz, wharves to solve the voice trouble, because he wants his opponents to be treated with respect. As a first step, Max and Kai against each other. Initially underestimated Kai Max, because this is Dranzer hard with his new Draciel. Kai decides to fight water with fire. Max uses his special attack Gravity Control. But Kai can destroy the gravity field and win the fight. Tala has to pull against Rick after a brief struggle the short straw. In the last game of the day are over Kai and Rick. This would show in the last battle Beyblade looks like a real match. Rick attacks mercilessly pounding on a quay, but those are pretty much cold-Kai. During the battle is Kai Max a tactic, it removes the power of Rick's attacks and then with more strength to fight back. Rick is a totally aggressive rock drop his attack, but can cut it with Kai Dranzer Rock Bison like a piece of butter. The Blitzkrieg Boys come to the next round. In Egypt, decided which teams will be allowed to enter the final. The Blitzkrieg Boys must compete against the dangerous Barthez Battalion. Tala without problems, the first match wins against Aaron. Barthez Battalion change since the player must compete not against Claude Kai against Miguel. Miguel Fire in the match sets an execution. But the fire surrounds Kai and Miguel's attack can not harm him. Kai skillfully uses his special move Blazing Gig Miguel Bey, and transported out of the arena. Despite defeat Miguel, Kai makes him a great compliment. Category:Blader